


若醒若醉 4

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO 尽量有车（其实我只是喜欢信息素这个设定而已🙉）*私设omega可以手术去除永久标记*赫海 83 圭云随机出现*ooc预警！*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 3





	若醒若醉 4

金钟云不知道这两年李赫宰是怎么安然无恙还能不依靠家族势力混得风生水起的，现在连这种高级晚宴都能混进来包房间。

李赫宰跳海后，除了金钟云以外的所有人都以为他死了，即使是金钟云，后来也只见过他一面。他帮李赫宰谋划了“假死”的全过程，但是一直不赞成李赫宰当时跳海的决定，明明自己帮他安排了那么多选择，他偏偏选了最危险的。

“我当时要是再不跳，希澈哥就要一枪打爆我的脑袋了。”

李赫宰笑着，轻描淡写的语气好像说的不是自己的故事一样。

他们后来的那次见面，金钟云给李赫宰调了一杯自创的“海洋之泪”。李赫宰说等到自己回来那天一定让金钟云再喝到这杯酒，结果一等就是两年。

晚宴接近尾声，金钟云起身要走。他闻到李东海的信息素出现在门口时，心知肚明自己回去以后必会出事，但是却束手无策。

“海洋之泪可以试试换成用龙舌兰做基酒。味道估计会比威士忌更好。”

金钟云这话虽是说给李赫宰听的，曺圭贤却明白了这是金钟云对他的认可。曺圭贤之前一直很紧张于要见李赫宰有权有势的家人朋友。自己帮李赫宰逃脱追杀的那天晚上，九死一生的两个人喝得烂醉如泥，迷迷糊糊把自己的一切都告诉了对方，还约定好以后一起见家长，不知道的还以为两个人是要订婚了。

还好曺圭贤是alpha。不然就凭他这张貌比潘安的脸，李赫宰觉得自己借着酒劲儿就能把他办了。 

好看。李赫宰第一眼就觉得曺圭贤长得好看。在自己心里能排个前三左右。但是第一永远是留给一个小朋友的。

不知道小朋友现在怎么样了。自己当初走的时候小朋友还没分化呢。这么可爱一定会是个omega吧...但是也有可能跟哥哥一样是alpha...？反正他们家没出过beta就是了。要是omega，自己就娶他回来，可要是alpha...

“银赫，走吧。”

三人先后离开。金钟云发现金希澈和李东海已经先走了只好，硬着头皮坐上了自己的车。回家推门而入，看到了金希澈那一副要吃了自己的表情。旁边的李东海一脸茫然若失，眼睛红红的好像刚刚哭过，脸上的泪痕还没干。

“金钟云，李赫宰没死。”

“对，没死。”

“你知道怎么回事？对，你知道。但是为什么我不知道？”

“我一手安排的，没打算告诉你。”

“你***连你亲哥都不愿意告诉？？你为什么帮他这个叛徒？？我们改航线的事只有他知道，为什么那批货会出问题，为什么对面的人会追过来，他李赫宰是对面的人！”

“装着那批货的船出了问题炸了他们的总船，不然我们逃都来不及。你金希澈绝顶聪明怎么想不明白？是赫宰藏在对面，故意给对面透露消息挖了个坑，不然我们为什么要改航线？”

“最后的掉头怎么解释？失控了？着火的船冲着我们撞过来？你别忘了那时候东海还在我们船上！他出事了我们怎么办！”

“赫宰那次动作太大被发现，他们要和我们同归于尽！赫宰好不容易逃回我们船上告诉我们对面动向，结果你居然要杀他，你金希澈是不是觉得什么事都能靠一枪崩了别人脑袋来解决？”

“金钟云你别太过分！”

“你这个样子怪不得特哥会走。”

“别他妈的跟我提朴正洙！！！”

金希澈一挥手，桌上的玻璃杯向着金钟云飞去。金钟云一闪身，一声清脆的声音在身后响起。明明是震天动地的怒吼，金希澈喊完，视线居然模糊了。

他哭了。顶天立地金希澈这辈子第二次哭。巧的是，两次都是因为朴正洙。

金钟云还记得朴正洙走的那天，金希澈把自己关在房间里，疯狂释放自己的信息素，试图把朴正洙最后那一点残留的味道全部据为己有。他哭着，不让任何人进来，自己点着打火机，烧着房间里一切白色的东西。房间里只剩下红色的床单，红色的靠枕，红色的沙发，红色的桌椅，和把金希澈包围的，红色的火焰。

旁边的佣人还没来得及反应过来，金钟云就冲了进去。金希澈的烟草味混着烟味熏得他几乎睁不开眼，强大的alpha信息素几乎快把他逼得发情。他扛起金希澈就往外跑，身上险些被烧伤。

这次金希澈又失控了。信息素像泄露一样溢出来。金钟云看着金希澈埋头痛哭，走上去抱住自己的哥哥。知道即使无济于事，也释放着自己的信息素，希望生理的本能可以压制金希澈失控的情绪。

“云啊...对不起...对不起...是哥不好...对不起...”

.....

李东海在金希澈摔杯子的时候就跑了出去。他害怕，不仅是因为前所未见的哥哥们的争吵，更是因为李赫宰。他心乱如麻，顾不上两个哥哥，泪水夺眶而出，冲出门外。他想见李赫宰，想问他过得怎么样，想知道这两年未见他都经历了什么。

他难以想象李赫宰经历了这么多。自己明明也在船上，却什么都做不了。被保护在哥哥身后，帮不上任何忙，眼睁睁看着李赫宰从甲板上跳入海里，不见踪迹。

李东海累了。现在他唯一能想到可以麻痹自己的东西就是酒。他大步流星地走着，鬼使神差地进了一家安静的酒吧，颓废地坐在吧台边。

“麻烦给我一杯冰威士忌。”

“......威士忌...会醉的。要不换成草莓牛奶？”

李东海猛地抬头，映入眼帘的是李赫宰的微笑，和他清澈的双眸。

“东海乖，眼睛哭红了就不好看了...”

“不哭了啊...哥回来了...”

TBC.


End file.
